


Soft Served

by pete_za



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, carlos likes to talk dirty??, i doubt he's allowed to do that at work, or where Cecil is an intern at the local radio station and Carlos works the drive thru at McDonald's, they're both broke college students and i am inlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pete_za/pseuds/pete_za
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re an employee and I have a crush on you so when you hand me the soft serve I accidentally grab it by the ice cream instead of the cone AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Served

"Yes of course Mister Burton," Cecil nodded even though he was speaking on the phone," of course I will. Okay...bye."

 

Cecil pulled into the McDonald's drive thru. His future career as a radio personality depended on this ice cream run. Well, _all_ of the lunch runs, ice cream runs, burrito runs, and coffee runs he made daily depended on his future career as a radio personality.

 

His mentor and boss Leonard Burton told him that he had a "promising future" so Cecil decided that he could not afford to make any mistakes, no matter how trivial the task.

 

"Um hello?" The smooth caramel voice said from the small ordering box, snapping the intern out of his daydream.

 

Cecil was, literally, three steps away from falling in love with a voice.

 

"Oh-uh, sorry," he stuttered, and began to rattle out his order: thirty chocolate and vanilla swirl soft serve cones.

 

"Thirty?" the voice questioned.

 

"I'm an intern...it's an ice cream run. My boss loves his dairy."

 

The voice laughed and Cecil fell in love instantly. "That will be $30.75, please pull up to the next window."

 

Cecil pushed the gas to quickly make it to the next window. To his disappointment, the mysterious and beautiful voice was not there and a small teenage girl was sat ready to take his money instead.

 

Sighing, he forked over the cash and made his way up to the next window.

 

"Your thirty soft serves?" The very familiar sexy voice asked.

 

Cecil snapped his head up and gaped at the beautiful Hispanic man in front of him.

 

 _Carlos_ , his nametag read.

 

Carlos handed Cecil the first of many soft serves and Cecil grabbed it–by the cold and delicious ice cream, not the cone.

 

“That’s never happened before,” Carlos quipped, “the custom is usually for people to take it by the cone.”

 

Seeing the horrified expression on Cecil’s face, the man working the drive thru back pedaled furiously.

 

“Look, why don’t we sort this out sometime…over dinner.” Carlos grinned and began to scribble his number down on the receipt.

 

“Will there be soft serve involved?” Cecil groaned putting his head against the steering wheel.

 

“Yes, and only on one condition,” Carlos handed Cecil the twenty nine other cones, “Only if it involves me licking it off of you.”

 

Cecil, caught off guard by the slightly NSFW comment, proceeded to fumble and spill the twenty-nine soft serve cones on himself.

 

“Well aren't you eager.” Carlos grinned and licked his lips at Cecil.

 


End file.
